The Not So Typical Love Story of Roy & Riza
by vengeful serenity
Summary: Telling someone you love them might be harder than you think...
1. ATTENTION READERS: IMPORTANT

ATTENTION READERS: DO NOT GO ON TO NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT READING THIS!!

So, I am working from the newest iMacbook from Apple so a great deal of this story was put in a weird HTML format when editing. Nothing worked so I wasn't able to make breaks, put lines to separate different times and different POVs so again, I'm terribly sorry for this inconvience. All I can say is sorry and pay close attention to time change and ect.

I'm also terrible at grammar and at spelling so if you come across something you don't understand…I'm sorry. I just suck at grammar what can I say.

ANYWAY, it is also important for everyone reading to know that this current "T" rated story will eventually become "M" due to some sexual situations, swearing and so fourth, blah blah blah.

That's all. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER

vengeful serenity :)


	2. Chapter 1

The corridors reeked of old stale papers and coffee. The marble floors were scuffed and stained but nevertheless appropriated enough to walk through. Men were carrying on conversations when a fair young lady nonchalantly carried on through with a little black and white dog that followed closely.He zigzagged in between random legs and lapped the hands of other officers.

"Come," The blonde, commanded kindly, "Hayate".

Riza Hawkeye entered now into a room occupied by her subordinates whom glanced at her briefly. Her commanding officer, a handsome bachelor with jet-black hair and stunning dark eyes watched her settle into a desk aside from his. His named Roy Mustang, a very prideful officer (not to mention very skilled alchemist) with ambitions to make it to _the top_. His goal was to none other than become the Furher

"Good morning Lieutenant." He greeted very smoothly; his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She nodded at him and then resumed her routine basis of collecting the urgent files and reports that must be taken care of as soon as possible. Soon there after she had to make sure that the Colonel was actually doing his work.

"Sir," She said patiently erasing the doodles on his paper, "That's incompetent of a man of your status. You shouldn't be drawing. You should be evaluating those documents there and making sure that all that is written was recorded correctly. You know your duties."

Roy, completely ignoring this vital information set his eyes on Black Hayate. He grinned and bent forward toward the pup and began petting; presumably or so Riza thought.

"Not to spoil your fun sir but you can play with the dog later, when you truly get some work completed." Riza said, monotony without looking at him. She was erasing any other stray marks on his paper when she heard a teeny jingle beneath her feet.  
Black Hayate now revealed a striking blue collar with adjustability, minuscule silver bells and a metal dog bone shaped tag. It hung snuggly around Hayate neck and he began to lap Roy's hands.

"Sir," She sighed, although she appreciated the gift went on to say "It wasn't necessary to purchase him a collar. He's an inside pet."

"I know," He looked up when the dog pranced toward Riza, "But I thought you might like it. I know he likes to wonder off, occasionally and I even had his name engraved in case you were to lose him." Roy laughed and watched her quietly as she examined it. A tiny smile graced her lips very abruptly. She then pat Hayate's head before glancing at Roy.

"Thank-you sir," She said "It's a really posh gift, how much do I"—

"Nothing. I got it because I wanted to. You shouldn't feel obligated to pay back for a present Lieutenant."

She nodded once more before making her way back to her desk. She began continuing her work quietly, as so did the Colonel.

Lunch time couldn't approach any slower, Jean Havoc thought. He was watching Riza from across the room and trying to imagine himself as diligent as her. Her eyes always serious and her mouth curved into the same stern frown. She looked as thought she couldn't be anymore miserable with her job here in Central.

He wondered soundly as he took another drag of his cigarette of what she was like underneath those baggy clothes, that loose uniform just didn't fit her right. He bet, silently to himself, that she was a real 10 outside of those clothes however; she was strictly the colonel's territory (even if he never made this rule clear to anyone). Still, he gazed discreetly; looking closely at the curves of her breast. It seemed as though the uniform was almost too petite for her bust. Her black shirt underneath showed itself hugging gracefully at the cleavage showing at the crevice of the buttons. Havoc then trailed up her neck admiring the golden milky skin that covered her picturesque bone structure. He kept thinking to himself once more, she had to be at least a 9 under those… The clock suddenly ticked loudly, pointing directly at the one and Jean instantly forgot about his thoughts of Riza. He clocked out with Fury and Breada for lunch.

Roy silently began to tidy his desk. Stray pens tucked in the drawers, stamps and postage envelopes once scattered about stacked nicely on his desk and his document lay in a neat arrangement on his desk.

Riza too was collecting all her things as well. She quick but very meticulous with her belongings, almost like she had an OCD disorder she began dabbing and wiping any ink she strode along her writings and signatures. She stacked her papers very neatly and made sure her desk was clean.

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Lieutenant?" He asked dipping his head lightly. This bow was vaguely noticeable but Riza's mouth shaped very gracefully into a smile and she nodded.  
"That would be lovely, Colonel," She said, "But I was planning to take Hayate on a walk instead. I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry at all."  
"Not to interject but would you care if I joined you then?"

"I suppose I couldn't refuse your company." She said.

"You're not thinking about going after the Colonel's Lieutenant? Are you?" Fury timidly asked.

"Why not? He's hasn't stated to anyone that she's his property, besides he's got plenty of ladies who'd kill to be with him, you know that." Havoc replied nonchalantly. He squeezed the red cherry from his cigarette and grounded the hot glowing ashes against the cold plastic ashtray.  
"Yea, the Colonel is Central's number one eligible bachelor," Breada concluded. He sipped at his drink.

"And every girl wants him. You could say he's the ladies man."

"True, but Riza….she's-she's…" Fury gulped before blushing, "she's"—

"Fucking hot as hell." Havoc cut into Fury's statement. He smirked.

"Well –well. Yea."

"You know Jean, fraternization is a number one violation of the military. So saying something like that could be taken as a federal offense." Breada warned chuckling.

"Yea, I know but I ain't going actually make a move on her. I'm just saying I might try and see she'll go on a date with me."

"Hah. I bet you she'd turn you down in a skinny minute." Breada laughed.

"What? No, she wouldn't." Havoc face turned red.

"On the contrary Jean you haven't been able to keep a girlfriend for more than 3 months." Fury stated smirking at him.

"That doesn't even count. She was a lesbian!' He interjected with a sour mouth.

"Alright," Breada said smoothly, "Ask her out on a date tonight, if she doesn't go with you then you owe us but she does then we owe you, deal?"

"Fine," Havoc said, "Deal."

"Sir," Riza sighed, "Must you spoil him?'

"Ohh, have some fun." He smirked, giving Hayate the long awaited treat.

"Don't you ever have fun?"

"What-of course I do." She insisted looking away quickly. Her eyes pierced the trees that overcast them with shadow. The sun however glowed brightly above scattered canopies with warm ray heating all that surrounded them. They were walking in Pembrooke, a cozy park just six blocks from the offices.

Roy focused completely on her. Riza let down her hair and it hung beautifully framing her face. Her amber eyes flushed a vibrancy of crimson when she looked up at the sun. Riza's lips were neutral and not even covered with lipstick, or gloss (not even chap stick). Her beauty was completely innate and it exuded significantly whenever she smiled. Riza's stunning face was completely flawless with high set cheekbones that generously insinuated her perfect fair skin. It gracefully stretched over her completely impeccable bone structure. She was, in Roy's opinion the epitome of a seraph.

"You're so…" Roy barely whispered not even realizing his thoughts were almost pronounced aloud.

"Sir?" She looked quizzically at him but he quickly shook his head.

"Oh, nothing." He quickly tucked away those thoughts and continued to walk aside his Lieutenant on the glittering sidewalks.

"Sir," She asked unpleasantly, glaring at him from afar, "It's almost 6:00 and you've been completely unproductive since lunch. Can't you at least do some work before the day's over with?"  
Roy, whom rested his chin on his folded palm glanced over and almost smirked in response to her glare but his mind commanded otherwise.

He corrected his posture and then sighed loudly picking up another paper. He then let his eyes wonder back over to the First Lieutenant. Her lips moving in unison with her eyes as she quickly read her current report. In all reality, Roy thought to himself, he loved it when she meant business. In fact he loved being bossed around by her and being the lazy person he truly was it fun to see her pretty face get worked up over such insignificant tasks. She was stunning when enraged, even if it was at him.

"Sir,' She caught him looking at her, "Can I help you with something?"

"No," He nodded, smiling crisply, "Not at all, Hawkeye."

It was long after work hours when Havoc finally had one on one time with Riza. She was locking the office door and to say the least she looked as though she was in a hurry.

"Yes, Havoc, what do you need?"

"Well, I was…I was…I was wondering if you'd like"—

"Don't be so quiet, what did you want to ask me?" Riza smiled peacefully.

"Ifyouwantedtogoonadatewithmetonight?" He blurbed quickly.

"Do what?" She asked again.

"Well," Havoc sighed, "I was just wondering if"—

"A date? Tonight?" She gave silly laugh and covered her mouth.

"Well you could just say no instead of make fun of me." Havoc withdrew coldly with embarrassment.

"No, wait," She said, her eyes a bit distraught, "I'll go. I've just never been on a date before."

Havoc was shocked. That poor bastard never even asked her on a date!

"Really?" He said, "Well, let me show you a good time."  
He thought cunningly to himself, a real good time, and then pictured Roy in such dismay it brought fourth a most superfluous joy from within.


	3. Chapter 2

Riza began rinsing off in the shower and lathered very quickly her shampoo. A rush of lavender filled the porcelain room and steamed the hallway.

In a contemplative matter she began to think in incomplete thoughts of her admirer, whom would arrive sharply at nine o' clock, and then of her significant aficionado, the Colonel. They were both marvelous men with huge egos and little regard for their jobs but somehow she was noticeably attracted for some aura that loafed around Havoc –or was it simply because this was her first date? Riza closed her eyes trying to think otherwise. She'd like to think of herself belonging to someone even if it wasn't with the man of her dreams.

Riza now rinsed the shampoo from her hair. The bubbles rippled from underneath the blonde locks, gliding over her golden fair skin and curved in between the crevice of her deep spine and presumed over the small of her cheeks and legs. Others quickly fell from her bangs and dripped from her jaw to her breast. Riza now grabbed the razor from marble countertop of her sink, just outside of the velvet drapes of the shower curtains. She immediately began to shave her legs.

Sure, Roy has always been the epitome of Riza's desires in human form but he is also the object of lust inside the minds of many women whom resided within Central as well. He was up for grabs from any woman and considering all the dates he's been on with other women it's not hard for Riza to lose hope. Besides it seems as though he was truly falling for the Julia Nicholson girl he had been seeing recently.

Riza pressed the razor hard against her ankle from the suppressed anger that was sprouting acrimony that had dwelled underneath her skin for so long that she hadn't even noticed that she nicked herself until a sharp pain reverberated through her foot. It instantly began to cramp and she lost her balance but caught herself in time. She shrieked gently holding herself up and watching the water turn pink. The blood gushed from the cut and filled the floor of the shower with crimson.

Riza angry from all her clumsiness decided to ignore the pulsating ache that cried out from her left foot and she continued to with her routine thinking and threw herself within that plethora of feelings she tried sorting out before.

Roy, she sighed. His face was so delicately masculine and his eyes, _oh his eyes_ she thought shamelessly imagining them watching her again. He, of anyone she knew, had the capacity to make her weak at the knees with the very subtly of so much as a sideways glance.

Regretfully, she withdrew herself in, coldly thinking of what she always told herself: to only _look_ but not _touch_. Fraternization between higher-ranking and lower-ranking officers was strictly forbidden (due to harassment precautions) because it could ultimately jeopardize Roy and her; not to mention the little relationship they shared.

This actually proposed a very interesting question for Riza: what exactly was the relationship shared between herself and her commanding officer? It brought back the memories of earlier that day, approximately nine o' clock that morning when he smiled at her when he presented the collar for Hayate. Then that same smile brought fourth that lunch break when he kept staring at her and Riza could even remember feeling the flutter of butterflies that filled the back of her throat. It was almost as if he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.

Her eyes were becoming glossy at the very thought of his presence but she remembered that her date tonight was indeed with his subordinate, her friend, Jean Havoc. She now poured a generous amounted of Jasmine Vanilla conditioner into her palm and rubbed it in her scalp. Riza closed her eyes in an attempt to ward off those thoughts of her other lover, Roy Mustang, however, she couldn't help but to feel guilty whenever she agreed to this date with a very close friend of his.

"I cannot get attached." She promised herself, "For both of their sakes…"

Havoc appeared now outside of her apartment and just stared out from the safety of his white Crossley car.

Jean's mind was riding now almost on deficient thoughts and his imagination broken of fresh new ways to start a conversation with her. He wasn't real sure how he was going to go about this without getting nervous but the remembrance of her voice agreeing to go with him tonight gave him some bit of hope that maybe everything would go as planned for them.

Jean then checked his glove compartment for his anxiety pills and found them. He popped the top and poured a couple in his hand and then stared ominously at the glistening yellow tube that read _Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor_.

As many jokes the guys poked at him at work for his lack of management of stress it was quite the contrary; he did suffer from a severe case of ADS (Anxiety Disorder Symptom) and was often in his younger days, not so much now, having to take a pill every four to six hours and more depending if had any attacks in between. Havoc chuckled to himself, as he dry swallowed two pills, which would be his luck to have a breakdown right in the middle of dinner.

Jean got out of the car now and shook off what other frail thoughts still plagued his mind. He then exhaled loudly and began to approach her porch carefully to concentrating heavily on the number of steps he took, making his form of posture upright and pristine. Just as he was about to knock, he stopped himself due to a last minute dilemma poisoning his poise…

It then occurred to him that with such velocity of this date it could easily result into disaster or either begin something entirely beautiful. The risk was burning a hole in Jean Havoc's mind and he began to shake as his folded fist shook upon knocking.

If anything were the go wrong tonight –anything at all, he thought sadly, he'd never be able to show his face in the office again. The embarrassment, he concluded, would be too great for him to handle, especially in front of Riza. Havoc could already see Breada and Fury and Fallman's faces, laughing and taunting him and then there he was, a puddle on the floor utterly distressed out of his mind.

Havoc finally realized the obscenity of such an incident and successfully recovered his consciousness back to reality.

There he was again staring blankly at the burgundy door and reading without really comprehending the numbers "Apt. # 401."

"Here goes nothing," Havoc said quietly to himself, shakily before he adjusted the collar of his dress shirt and bravely knocked on the oak door.

"Please," Havoc offered, "Order what you like; money's no problem for tonight." Riza nodded and was still utterly blown away from Jean's appearance.

He wore a nice, slim pair of black slacks and a light blue dress shirt that clung softly to his clean physique and its collar vividly accentuated his strong neck but there on his shoulders draped very casually a long, thin black scarf (the ends were not tied together) that greatly emphasized his delicate jaw line.

His hair wasn't as messy but instead a little tamed however _his eyes_, Riza noticed _his eyes_, however, were exceptionally a flamboyant sapphire tonight; and every time she stole a glance at him, from her menu, he flickered a glimpse right back at her; Riza's cheeks were pinkish at the sudden gesture but he smiled a very small smile. He was very, very handsome.

"Do you wish to order a platter instead?"

"I was actually thinking that might be easier." She said, closing the menu.

"The sushi sampler, right?" He asked before asking for the waitress.

"Yes." Riza nodded.

She let her eyes wonder over him admiring his soft face and professional voice he had when speaking to the lady; Riza hadn't felt this much tension with someone since Roy...

It was true. In the very presence of Jean Havoc was making her just as weak as Roy did earlier that day. It was as if Havoc was beginning to fill that void that Roy could not but in a disbelieving attempt, Riza tried to make Havoc disappear.

How could she do this, she thought sadly, lead Jean on simply because she wished for him to be the person she desired most but knew he never could be? Oh, she grimaced, how pitiful.

"What do you want to drink, Riza?" He asked politely.

She winced when being ripped temporarily from her thoughts but her body went numb and she was lost for words. Did he just call her by her name?

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. Umm. Do-do…do you have red wine?" Riza had a hard time articulating her preference of beverage and she looked up at the waitress forlorn and vacant of thought.

"Yes mam."

"Could I have some of that please? Thank-you."

No one, not even Roy had ever addressed her by her name but she reassured her conscious by telling herself it was only due to the mannerism of true gentleman.

Just then, paradoxically as the date was taking place Roy Mustang and his best friend Major Maes Hughes appeared from the doorway and began to make their way to a seat…

"What will it be, gentlemen?" An older waitress asked as Hughes and Mustang made themselves comfortable at the bar.

"A beer." Hughes said and Roy nodded, "Same." He said.

Roy then looked over and saw something he'd wished wasn't true; Riza was sitting with one of his best-friends, Lieutenant Jean Havoc.


End file.
